


118 family

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Family, Foster Care, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: The 118 but Bobby and Athena are the parents. Some of the kids are adopted while some are being fostered soon to be adopted.Buck-5 (adopted)Chim-7 (fostered)Eddie-8 (fostered)Hen-10 (adopted)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Outing with the kids!

Bobby took his kids to breakfast while Athena took Eddie to his visit with his parents. 

Buck was sad that his best friend wasn’t going to breakfast with them. Buck cried on the way to breakfast “we’ll see Eddie later when we get back buddy.” Bobby told the crying boy “I want Eddie now.” Buck told Bobby who felt bad for his son “I know hon, he’ll be home when we get home.” Bobby told Buck when Hen held Buck’s hand to help him calm down before they got to the restaurant.

Bobby helped the kids out of the car and onto the sidewalk before he took Buck’s hand and the group walked to the restaurant “hi four please.” Bobby said when Buck looked at Hen who smiled at her little brother.

“Thank you.” Bobby said as they sat down with Buck next to Bobby “do you need a booster seat for your toddler.” One of the waiters asked Bobby who looked at his kids “Buck do you need a booster seat?” Bobby asked Buck who nodded his head “yes please.” Bobby said when he placed Buck in his lap.

The waitress placed the booster seat on the chair “thank you.” Bobby said when he placed Buck in the seat “better?” Bobby asked when Buck said yes and thank you. 

Bobby helped Buck look at the kids menu for what he wanted as they got pancakes and sausage along with chocolate milk for the boys .

Hen got juice with her eggs and toast “what are we going to do today?” Chim asked “we’ll I’m going to take Buck to pick out his good report reward for school then I’m going to take whoever wants to go to the store to get groceries for dinner.” Bobby told the kids.

Back home! 

Buck saw Eddie when he smiled at his brother and best friend “how was your visit?” Bobby asked “not good.” Eddie told Bobby who felt bad so he hugged Eddie when they headed inside when Buck sat next to Eddie.

“How was breakfast with the kids?” Athena asked Bobby “good, how was the visit?” Bobby asked “normal, they didn’t talk to Eddie, they didn’t play with Eddie they just were on their phones the whole time.” Athena told Bobby.

“Why does he still have visits? They are not working with Eddie to form a relationship with him.” Bobby told Athena “the court thinks that it’s for the best.” Athena told Bobby “the best for who?” Bobby asked “I know his court date is coming up so maybe we can bring it up that they don’t do anything with Eddie.” Athena told Bobby while they looked at the boys on the couch watching TV. 

Bobby and Buck go to the toy store. 

Bobby held Buck’s hand when they walked inside as Buck smiled at all the toys “you can only get one toy buddy.” Bobby told Buck who said ok when they looked around as Buck played with a few toys before he picked out a dinosaur play set with 20 different pieces.

“You can get that buddy, daddy doesn’t mind.” Bobby said as Buck smiled when they went to check out “hey Buck, Bobby where is the rest of the crew?” Simon asked when he rang the toy up “at home with Athena this is Buck’s reward for getting all his starts at school this week.” Bobby told Simon when Buck smiled as he held his toy “thank you.” Buck said when he held Bobby’s hand as they headed to the car and headed home to pick up anyone who wanted to go to the store. 

Store trip with the boys! 

Athena and Hen stayed home while Bobby took the boys with him to the store “oh cool a dinosaur toy!” Chim said when he saw the toy “that’s your brother’s toy.” Bobby told Chim when he said ok when he got into his booster seat and buckled up when Eddie got into his seat and buckled up. 

Bobby held Both Buck and Chim’s hand when Eddie held Buck’s hand as they crossed the street and headed inside “Eddie grabbed a cart Chim and Buck stayed near me till we got a cart.” Bobby told the boys when Eddie got the cart as Bobby lifted Buck into seat and Chim got on the back of the cart while Bobby pushed it and Eddie held onto the cart. 

Eddie and Chim helped get the food and placed it in the cart when Buck looked around as Bobby handed his phone over to Buck to play on as a bored Buck isn’t good “next time we need to bring Buck’s tablet and headphones.” Eddie told Bobby 

“Buck’s iPad and headphones are only for long store trips or road trips.” Bobby told Eddie “but your phone is for short trips?” Eddie asked Bobby “yeah, I know it doesn’t make any sense but it helps if Buck had something to do.” Bobby told Eddie. 

Buck kept calm when Bobby and the boys finished the shopping “see an easy shopping trip with Buck.” Bobby told the boys.

“You also cheated.” Eddie told Bobby “mommy said that unless Buck is causing a scene you don’t hand your phone over.” Chim told Bobby “you boys are right but mommy isn’t here.” Bobby said as Buck looked happy in the cart “you are going to be in hot water when mommy finds out that you handed your phone over to Buck.” Eddie said when the last of the food was scanned. 

Bobby placed Buck in the car while Eddie helped Chim unload the groceries as Bobby helped once Buck was secured in his seat “thank you boys for helping.” Bobby said as the boys got into the car. 

Athena smiled when the boys came home “how was shopping with daddy?” Athena asked the boys “daddy cheated.” Chim told Athena when Buck walked in with a smile as he held his new toy and a few smaller bags.

“Hey honey easy store trip with the boys.” Bobby told Athena “how was it easy?” Athena asked Bobby “you know Buck in the cart, the other boys helped me.” Bobby said “without you giving your phone to Buck?” Athena asked Bobby “I might have given Buck my phone.” Bobby told Athena who looked at Buck. 

“Hey sweetie, how was shopping with daddy?” Athena asked Buck “daddy gave me his phone so I didn’t cause a scene.” Buck said. 

Athena looked at Bobby “he had a hard time with Eddie going to his visit so I didn’t want him to cause any scene in the store.” Bobby told Athena. 

“Buck would you have caused a scene at the store if daddy didn’t give you his phone?” Athena asked her younger son “no mommy, I’m a big boy!” Buck told his mom.

“Buck does a very good job when I take him to the store.” Athena told Bobby “next time I go to the store with the kids I won’t give Buck my phone.” Bobby told Athena who said ok when she smiled at Buck “so what toy did you get?” Athena asked when Buck showed his toy off with a smile.


	2. Hard Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck had a hard day at school so Athena and Bobby talk to Buck and they just give Buck the love and cuddles he needs.

Athena went to Buck and Chim’s room when she woke them up for school “why do I have to share with Buck?” Chim asked his mom “because you and Buck are two years apart, Eddie is older and needs his own room and Hen is a girl so she gets her own room.” Athena told Chim while Buck looked sad.

“Hey why such a long face honey?” Athena asked Buck “Chim doesn’t want to share with me!” Buck told his mom “oh baby it’s not that, your brother loves to share with you he just asked a question.” Athena told Buck who wipes his tears away.

“Now let’s get you dressed for school because daddy is making breakfast and we all know that daddy’s breakfast are good.” Athena told Buck who smiled while he got dressed. 

Hen and Eddie were already at the table when the younger boys came downstairs and sat at the table “morning boys!” Bobby said as he finished making the plated and passing them out to the kids who said thank you as Athena made lunches and checked backpacks for homework folders.

“Buck had speech today.” Athena told Buck who said ok “I don’t like speech. The teacher is bad, mommy.” Buck told his parents “what do you mean buddy?” Bobby asked “she makes me feel dumb.” Buck told his parents “how baby?” Athena asked about going down to the school to talk to the speech therapist.

“I heard that she had flash cards and makes you feel bad if you get a word wrong.” Eddie told the parents “Eddie is this the same teacher who helped you last year?” Bobby asked Eddie who nodded his head “honey we might need to switch Buck with the other teacher.” Bobby told Athena who was on the phone with the school.

“Hi this is Evan’s mother, Evan is in speech and I heard that the teacher isn’t very nice to the kids so is there a way to change Evan to the other teacher?” Athena asked when she didn’t like the answer. “She’s the K-2nd teacher and the other teacher is 3rd-5th?” Athena asked when the secretary said yes “do you know that she’s being mean to the student?” Athena asked “we are well aware ma’am but we are so understaffed at the school that until we can get another speech therapy to work with the little kids she’s the only one we can get.” The secretary told Athena.

“My son had a traumatic background and you want to send my son to a teacher who could cause more trauma?” Athena asked when Buck looked up “eat your breakfast bud, mommy is taking care of it.” Bobby said when Buck drank from his tumbler. 

After Athena got off the phone she walked over to Buck “good news you don’t have speech with that teacher today. They are going to find you a spot in the other teachers class.” Athena told Buck who smiled as he said thank you.

After the kids ate their breakfast they brushed their teeth and got shoes on before they headed to the car as Bobby was dropping the kids off today before heading to the fire station while Athena would pick the kids up in her cruser. 

Buck was having a good day at school till he had to go to speech with his speech teacher “Buck you need to go to speech bud.” Mrs.Zina told Buck who said ok as he got up and headed to the speech room.

“Evan it’s so nice to see you.” Mrs.D said as Buck sat down at the table “you're not my teacher, mommy said I have the other teacher.” Buck told Mrs.D “nope you have me I don’t know what your mom was told but you are on my caseload and you will not change teachers because you are being a brat.” Mrs.D told Buck.

“I’m not brat!” Buck said as he crossed his arms over his chest “see bratty behavior.” Mrs.D told Buck “you only have 20 minutes left so we either get your speech done or you can sit there and I’ll write a bad report for your file.” Mrs.D told Buck who did the work but ended up crying the whole time. 

Buck went back to class when his teacher looked at him “hey what’s wrong?” Mrs.Zina asked Buck who couldn’t express himself like he wanted to. “Do you want to go play in the sensory center till your calmed down and can use your words?” Mrs.Zina asked Buck who nodded his head when he headed over to the sensory center and sat down on the beanbag chairs and played with some toys. 

Mrs.Zina talked to Buck after he calmed down “what did Mrs.D tell you sweetie?” Mrs.Zina asked “she called me brat.” Buck said with tears running down his face while holding a tissue “what else buddy?” Mrs.Zina asked while she took notes.

“She told me that I won’t change case loaded and she’s my teacher.” Buck told Mrs.Zina who felt bad for Buck. “I’m going to call the principal and let him know what happened then you are going to stay with me while we go to specials so you can talk to the principal because your mom is right buddy, you were supposed to go to the other teacher today but Mrs.D isn’t being very nice about it and told Mrs.Jordan that you didn’t need to see her today.” Mrs.Zina told Buck who said ok. 

Athena got a text message from Mrs.Zina that Buck is having a hard day after speech therapy which Athena didn’t understand because they switched his teachers so Athena took a ride over to the school to check on Buck who was in the office talking to the principal.

“Hey Sargent Grant, Buck is talking with Mr.Cooper.” The secretary told Athena who said thank you when she headed to the principal’s office. “Mommy!” Buck said as he hugged his mom “hey baby what’s wrong?” Athena asked principal Cooper “Buck was just telling me about Mrs.D and how she wasn’t very nice to him.” Copper told Athena when they talked.

“Buck you are not a brat, you are right about who your new speech therapy was.” Athena told Buck “I’m not trouble?” Buck asked “no baby, you did the right thing telling an adult who could help you if anyone was bullying you.” Athena told Buck. 

Principe Cooper made a suggestion that Buck go home for the rest of the day when Athena signed Buck out as Mrs.Zina took Buck to get his lunch and backpack before they walked to the office as Buck looked at Athena. 

“I’m going to drop you off at daddy’s work because mommy needs to get back to work ok baby?” Athewn asked when Buck said ok when they headed to the cruiser as Buck got in the back where the booster seat was placed.

“I know this isn’t your normal car seat but this one will also work.” Athena told Buck “not safe?” Buck asked “it is safe,baby.” Athena told Buck who said ok as he got in and Athena buckled Buck in. 

Athena called Bobby to let him know that Buck I going to stay with him for the rest of the day Bobby said ok when he made sure that Buck’s little room was ready for him with a blanket for naps, a few snacks and a tumbler filled with juice “which one of the kids is staying?” Gus asked Bobby 

“Buck, he had a hard day so he left school early.” Bobby told Gus when Athena pulled in and helped Buck out of the car and into the fire station where Buck hugged his dad. “Hey buddy, daddy has your room all set up for you, why doesn’t Gus take you.” Bobby said when Buck said ok as he went with Gus.

“How bad?” Bobby asked “level 7.” Athena told Bobby who looked at their happy little boy “he was at 8 when I got to the school.” Athena told Bobby.

“What happened?” Bobby asked “he was called a brat a few times for sticking up for himself and me then was crying when he got back to class.” Athena told Bobby who nodded his head. “By who?” Bobby asked “Mrs.D.” Athena told Bobby “I thought.....” Bobby started.

Athena nodded her head “it’s being handed Buck is going to the new speech therapy next week and she’s so much better then Mrs.D.” Athena told Bobby who said ok when he kissed his wife goodbye “stay safe!” Bobby told Athena “you too!” Athena told Bobby when she left. 

Bobby went to check on Buck who was laying down in his bunk watching TV drinking his juice with Gus “hey buddy!” Bobby said when Buck smiled at his dad.

“Mommy told me that you had a hard day at school so you get to hangout with me.” Bobby told Buck who smiled “I didn’t wike that speech teacher she was mean.” Buck told Bobby. “I know honey, but mommy figured it all out and next week you're going to speech therapy with Mrs.Jordan.” Bobby told Buck who looked at his dad “you sure?” Buck asked Bobby “I’m sure buddy.” Bobby told Buck. 

Bobby held Buck him his lap while he did work as Buck became clingy after his nap so Bobby let Buck hangout with him while he did some paperwork when every once in awhile Bobby heard some whimpering from Buck so Bobby would rub his back and tell Buck everything was ok and that daddy isn’t going to leave him. 

Athena picked up the rest of the kids and brought them by to check on Buck who was asleep on the couch from watching tv.

“Buck had a hard day today.” Hen told her brothers “why don’t we help mommy make Buck’s favorite meal for dinner that’s what daddy always does when we have a hard day.” Eddie told his siblings when they said ok with a smile.

The kids went to tell Bobby who smiled at the idea when he was almost off work so he could bring Buck home while the older kids go with Athena go to the store to get everything that they needed to make homemade Mac and cheese and fish sticks. 

Bobby smiled at Buck who woke up “daddy is almost done with work then we can go home ok?” Bobby told Buck who said ok when he sat up and looked at the tv with his juice cup near him as he finished it off. 

Bobby took Buck home as Athena and the kids had dinner all ready to go for when Bobby and Buck walked in as Buck smiled “we made your favorite meal since you had a hard day.” Hen told her little brother.

Buck smiled “thank you.” Buck said as they dug in and ate while the older kids talked about their day before they looked at Buck. “Did daddy take you on any calls today?” Eddie asked “no Buck stayed at the fire station in his bunk room or in the loft and daddy didn’t have that many calls today.” Bobby told the kids.

“Daddy took me on a call when I went to work with him after I broke my arm.” Buck told the team who looked confused at Buck.

“How did you break your arm?” Athena asked when she knew Buck didn’t break his arm since Buck had lived with the family. “In my head.” Buck told the family “oh you had a dream that you broke your arm and daddy took you on a call?” Athena asked when Buck smiled. “Yeah but daddy and mommy along with Eddie, Hen and Chim all took care of me!” Buck said as everyone smiled at the little boy. 

After dinner Buck and Athena cuddle on the couch while Bobby got changed and Hen was helping Eddie and Chim do the dishes “you doing ok?” Athena asked Buck who looked up “I’m better, daddy took care of me today.” Buck told Athena who smiled at her son.

“Daddy said that you had a few bad dreams while he was working in his office?” Athena asked Buck who nodded his head “daddy cuddles with me and told me everything was going to be ok.” Buck told Athena who smiled at Buck. 

Buck got to sleep in Bobby and Athena’s room when he was to scared to sleep in his own bed and the parents didn’t mind. Buck normally didn’t move much in his sleep and they both have the day off tomorrow. Bobby said goodnight to all the kids before he saw Buck asleep in the middle of the bed with his stuffed bear as Athena got ready for bed before she got in bed and turned the TV on when Bobby smiled as Buck didn’t stir from the sound of the TV.

Bobby got into bed as he kissed Buck’s head and smiled at Athena when they watched some TV before they went to bed as they had 3 maybe 4 kids to get ready for school in the morning.


	3. Bucky stays home from school!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is still shook from the day before so his parents let him stay home from school.

Buck stayed in bed watching TV when Bobby and Athena got the other kids ready for school. 

“Everyone says goodbye to Buck, he’s having a mental health day with mommy and I.” Bobby told the kids when they said bye to Buck before Bobby took the kids to school while Athena stayed with Buck when Athena brought Buck a sippy cup with milk and some breakfast when they watched some TV. 

Bobby came back when he smiled at Buck and Athena cuddling so Bobby joined them in bed.

Buck smiled when he looked at Bobby “hey sweetie how was your breakfast?” Bobby asked Buck “good thank you for breakfast.” Buck said as he cuddled into his parents. 

After some morning cuddles Buck got dressed for the day before Bobby and Athena let Buck play outside on the playground and trampoline which Buck enjoyed “he seems happy, maybe we can get him to do some work after his nap.” Athena told Bobby “let’s just see how the day goes on, you know that Buck had highs and lows.” Bobby told Athena “all the kids have their moments and Buck had more triggers then the rest of the kids.” Athena told Bobby when Buck waved at them and smiled. 

After Buck played outside Bobby and Athena took Buck to get some lunch at Buck’s favorite places “how are you doing sweetie?” Athena asked Buck who looked up “good.” Buck said as he smiled “can I have my iPad when we get home?” Buck asked when his parents said sure as they arrived at the restaurant. 

Buck sat with his parents when he colored the kids menu “what do you want to eat Buckaroo?” Athena asked when she smiled at Buck “pancakes.” Buck said when Bobby smiled at Buck “we can see if you can get pancakes buddy but you might need to pick something else.” Bobby told Buck who said ok.

“Do you want grilled cheese?” Bobby asked when Buck said ok when he looked sad “hey guys are we ready to order?” The parents said yes “can Buck get pancakes?” Bobby asked “for this little guy yes!” Buck smiled when he said thank you. 

After lunch Buck looked tired when they headed home when Buck got to play on his iPad before he took his nap.

Bobby and Athena checked on Buck when Buck fell asleep holding his iPad so Bobby carefully took the iPad out of Buck’s hands and placed it on the nightstand “night buddy.” Bobby said when he kissed Buck’s head. 

Buck had a nightmare during nap time when he woke up crying as both Bobby and Athena came into the room “hey baby it’s ok, shh your ok.” Bobby and Athena told Buck who looked at his parents as he cried even harder “shh baby.” Athena told Buck when she held Buck in her lap. 

After Buck calmed down he talked with his parents “did you have a bad dream?” Bobby asked Buck who nodded his head “what was it about?” Athena asked Buck “old mommy and daddy.” Buck said when his parents felt bad when they knew Buck’s history and he’s only been with the family since he was 2 and sometimes Buck still had flashbacks or nightmares so Bobby and Athena do their best to help Buck understand that he’s in a safe place with a safe family. 

Buck stayed in the master bedroom watching TV when Bobby and Athena cuddled Buck “mommy?” Buck asked when Athena smiled at Buck “yes baby?” Athena asked “do you love me?” Buck asked when Athena looked at Buck “of course baby.” Athena told Buck who looked at Bobby “I do also buddy.” Bobby told Buck who said ok. 

Bobby went to get the kids from school when Buck joined him with his iPad and headphones “hi daddy!” Chim said when he got into the car next to Buck and smiled at his little brother before he got into his seat when Eddie and Hen followed “hey kiddos!” Bobby said when he smiled at his kids.

“How was Buck’s day?” Hen asked Bobby “he had a nightmare after nap time so mommy and I just cuddled with him then we came to pick you three up.” Bobby told the kids. 

Once the group got home Bobby helped Buck out of the car as they headed inside where Athena smiled at the kids “how was school?” Athena asked the kids “good, we have an assembly on Friday.” Eddie told the parents “what time?” Bobby asked when Buck and Chim have a hard time with very large crowds and assemblies are not fun for them “I don’t know, you can call the school.” Hen said when Bobby said ok. 

Bobby called the school and they said that Buck and Chim can go hangout with another teacher during the assembly or they can come to school later on in the morning after the assembly is over.

Bobby talked to Athena to see what they wanted to do with the boys “they can go to work with you then when you have the time you can drop them off or they can take a sick day and hangout with you at the station.” Athena told Bobby who said ok when they talked with the boys to see what they wanted to do when Buck didn’t want to go to school but Chim did so they will keep Buck and send Chim to school.


	4. Family church time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena take the kids to church.

Bobby got the younger boys ready for church when Buck was wearing his slacks and a nice green button up shirt along with some dress shoes.

Chim was wearing slacks, a blue button up shirt and his dress shoes “you two look good!” Bobby said with a smile when he led the boys to the bathroom to do their hair. 

Eddie walked out of the bathroom all dressed for church when his hair was done “looking good Eddie!” Bobby said when Eddie smiled.

“Are we all going to kids church?” Buck asked when he stood on the step stool when Bobby got the hair gel to fix the boys hair.

“Yes you kids are going to kids church while mommy and I go to adult church.” Bobby told Buck when he finished Chim’s hair “ok you two are ready to go.” Bobby said when he put the gel away. 

After breakfast the family headed to the SUV “does everyone have everything they need?” Athena asked the kids who said yes as Buck sat in his car seat with his fidget toys.

“Who’s ready for kids church?” Bobby asked when the three older kids smiled and said yes while Buck didn’t “what about you Buckaroo?” Athena asked her youngest son “about what?” Buck asked “are you ready for kids church?” Bobby asked Buck “can I bring my toys?” Buck asked, holding his fidget toys “if you want buddy.” Bobby told Buck who smiled as they arrived at church. 

Bobby and Athena checked the older kids in when Buck stayed with the parents when he was to scared to leave his parents so they brought Buck with them to the sanitary and found their seats with Buck sitting in Bobby’s lap while Buck was playing with his toys. 

“I don’t understand why they come to church? Their son always makes so much noise!” One of the ladies said when Athena looked at her “excuse me! What did you say about my son?” Athena asked “you know that your kids make so much noise when they are in church! I bet they fake their anxiety just to get extra attention!” 

Bobby turned around when he looked at the lady “do you know what it’s like to foster a child who had no self esteem because his parents kept breaking him?” Bobby asked when he looked at Buck “your just perfect baby don’t let anyone tell you anything other than that.” Bobby told Buck who said ok. 

Buck was so good during church he only got restless at the end of the service “we’re almost done buddy.” Bobby told Buck who looked sleepy as it was close to nap time for Buck.

“Why do we go to the 10:30 service again?” Athena asked Bobby “it’s the only service with kids church and a staff member who is willing to help with Buck.” Bobby told Athena “we need another time when we can have multiple family services.” Bobby said as Buck fell asleep with his head on Bobby’s shoulder. 

After church Athena went to get the kids from their church while Bobby took Buck into the car without waking Buck up.

“You did so good buddy, I’m so proud of you!” Bobby told Buck while bucking Buck into his seat and kissed his head and grabbed Buck’s blanket and placed it on Buck. 

Athen and the kids came to the car as the kids got into the backseat without waking up Buck “how was kids church?” Bobby asked his kids “good, we watched Veggie Tales and made a craft.” Eddie told Bobby who smiled.

“What did you two do?” Athena asked Chim and Hen “we watched a short clip and did a craft also.” Hen said when Bobby smiled “do you guys want to go to lunch then we’ll head home.” Bobby told the kids who said ok “what about Buck he’s asleep.” Eddie said when he looked at Buck “daddy has his stroller that Buck can sit in.” Athena told the kids who said ok. 

Bobby carefully moved Buck into the stroller before he buckled Buck in so he didn’t fall out “daddy?” Buck said in a very soft voice “hey buddy, you took a nap and we’re at lunch, you can go back to sleep.” Bobby told Buck who nodded off which made everyone smile at the younger boy. 

Buck stayed asleep while the family had lunch “should we get Buck something to take home?” Athena asked when Bobby said sure when they got Buck some chicken fingers and fries along with something to drink.

“Why does Buck get food when we have food at home?” Eddie asked his parents “because everyone is getting food.” Bobby told Eddie who said ok. 

Buck stayed asleep till they got home when the kids got dressed out of their church clothes and into some more casual clothes that they could go play in the backyard while Buck ate his lunch.


End file.
